


{ Together We Lead}

by xXIdkMehXx



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXIdkMehXx/pseuds/xXIdkMehXx
Summary: You're one of the quietest girls on the ground, but after one to many drinks around the campfire you wake up in Bellamy's bed?! Will he bring out the wild side hiding in you? Will you be able to help lead your people?





	{ Together We Lead}

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Thank you for reading this story! I hope you enjoy!

You sat silently off to the side of the campfire with a cup of moonshine in your hand, staring into your reflection under the soft moonlight. The ongoing cheers of drunken teens filled your ears as you sat there by yourself.

You looked around to examine the faces of everyone, taking in every detail and every feature. You let your mind wander as you reminisced about life on the ark. You thought about your mother and father whom had both been floated for stealing medicine to help you when you were younger and in dire need of help.  
They're faces began to blur as you felt the tears start to form in your eyes, just as you wiped them away a blonde girl walked over to you.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" She asked looking down at you. You remained silent for a moment but then spoke up. "No, go ahead." You replied. "I'm Clarke." She told you. "Y/n" you told her bluntly. " Are you okay? You seem upset.." so that's why she came over.. you thought to yourself. "I'm fine... I guess" you replied after finishing off the rest of your moonshine. "Do you want another cup?" She asked staring at you. "Yeah sure... one more couldn't hurt." 

She took the cup out of your hands and walked back over towards the group. She seemed nice but you didn't know if you could trust her. She handed both cups to you for some reason, probably because she was feeling sick. You both sat in silence while she watched you gulp done one cup after the other. Until she finally broke the silence. "So, y/n. Why did you get thrown in jail?" She asked.  
Way to be forward... you thought to yourself. " I shot a guard." You replied bluntly again, whilst still staring off into the distance. "How many times ? If you don't mind me asking..."  
You didn't reply this time, you just held up 4 fingers in her direction. Her eyes widened in surprise as she stared at you silently. You grasped your forehead in pain when you felt very dizzy. Clarke put her arm around you to steady you but failed, you toppled over onto the ground. And by the silence, you knew everyone was staring at you. Clarke quickly ran over to you with a worried look on her face. "How many cups did you have?!" She shouted at you frantically. "Eh, I lost count after 10." You replied in your drunken haze earning cheers from the other drunk teens. "Wow! I didn't know the shy girl could get down!!!" You heard a boy yell. Probably Murphy, you two were friends for a while when you were kids but grew apart as you grew up. You'd always known he would have a drinking problem. You could just tell by the way his parents influenced him.

A few more people gathered around you with concern . You saw Bellamy run over too, although he didn't even know you. You just knew him. You glanced over at him as your eyes suddenly felt heavy until you slowly closed them.

 

The next thing you knew, you were surrounded by warmth and in... a bed? Or at least a makeshift one. You opened your eyes slowly to find that you were in a tent?! You were totally confused, yet you still laid there because you were warm and the bed was surprisingly comfortable.

You felt movement from behind you and quickly shut your eyes trying not to have an awkward conversation. " I know your awake..." the low graspy voice whispered. "Your heart is beating faster."  
You opened your eyes and flipped over, only to see a shirtless Bellamy staring at you. Your eyes immediately widened and your cheeks became a tinted red. Bellamy removed his arm from your waist and sat up. He began to put on his boots when you as you sat up silently . "D-did we uh...?" You asked him with nervousness running all throughout your body. He turned back to look at you and shook his head. "Oh..." you said quietly as you looked down at the ground even more embarrassed. "What? You disappointed?" Bellamy said with a smirk spread across his face. "What?! No , I was just wondering how I got in here... that's all." You replied quickly. "Clarke insisted that you sleep in here because you needed a comfortable bed, and because my tent was the closest to where you passed out." He told as he finished putting on his clothes. "You should uh..... rest longer..." he said while gesturing back towards the bed. You had stood up and not even noticed it. "Oh.. uh. Okay." You sat back down waiting for him to leave. Once he did, you laid down and stared up at the ceiling. Waiting for tiredness to make you fall back asleep .....


End file.
